


Back to back

by wenw



Series: Back to back - KidLaw series [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, M/M, Mafia AU, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenw/pseuds/wenw
Summary: Peace has an expiration date, what comes after is personal taste. Kid and Law's peaceful days has met its end, violence of the past comes in bullets.





	Back to back

**Author's Note:**

> Attempting at some sort of gang/mafia au again, and trying to get our of my comfort zone. This can be read as a stand alone, but it's set right after 'Under thighs, and around shoulders'. That aside, I hope you enjoy, and thank you!

Kid pushed the blanket aside, a headache already greeting him ‘good morning’, and the sunlight that slipped through the curtain to hit him in the face didn’t help his situation. As much as the warmth of the sofa did entice him to stay, his work wouldn’t allow it. He made his way to wash up, sparing a glance at Law – bundled up in pillows and blankets.

Kid brought his coffee to the table and double checked his schedule. Law padded into sight.

“Coffee’s still hot.”

“How’s your lack of sleep?”

Law smirked at the grunt in response and sat himself opposite of Kid, “where you headed today?”

He nodded along to Kid’s schedule, listening to his complaints about his work, occasionally throwing in digs and chuckled at every glare he received.

* * *

 

Law alighted the bus, glancing around at the street signs and stores. It has been months since Kid started his job as a florist, yet it’s only now Law had the time and energy to visit. Couple of turns and checks at the map later, Law came across to a café right at the end of a street. A mane of red hair peeked from the bottom of window. Law knocked on the glass pane.

A rather annoyed Kid looked up, he was sure that the sign outside clearly stated the altered opening hours of the café. He narrowed his eyes at Law, and proceeded to unlock the door.

“I can’t believe the boss left someone like you alone in their café.”

“I should just shut the door,” Kid blocked the slightly ajar door, “in your face.”

“Then I’ll just eat them myself.”

Law raised the bag of food in his hand, and was let into the place. There were flowers, ribbons and tools where Kid was by the window. Choosing a booth near the back of the store, they opened up the containers. The dishes still warm, soup still smoking.

“Did you just reheated my own cooking for me?”

“Yes.”

Kid couldn’t help but to grin. They shared their meal in relative silence, only making some passing remarks every now and then, and to form some sort of plan to work around both their schedules; their off days haven’t been in sync since, well, forever.

A bell rang. It bounded from wall to wall in the empty café – too loud to continue their peace.

“The café’s closed until –”

“It has been a long time, hasn’t it, Kid?”

A group of five approached him. Their presences had the both of them on high alert, muscles tensed for a fight that they hoped wouldn’t happen.

“You got the wrong person, please leave.” Kid said, his tone edging closer to a threat. Law – whom sat hidden in the booth – hand held a knife, curled into a fist.

The supposed leader of the group stepped forward. He brushed his jacket back as he placed his hands on his hips, a grandiose motion to exhibit the gun holstered by his side.

“Rumoured to be dead, yet, here you are…” he said, looking around at the interior of the place, “playing a civilian.”

“You should leave.”

He took another step forward and Kid closed the distance. Kid grabbed at the man’s collar. The unmistakable press of a muzzle dug into his side.

“Be careful, safety’s off.”

“What do you want?”

“Let go.”

Kid gritted his teeth and pushed him off.

“Where did Law keep them?”

“Keep what?” Kid asked, taking a step back, his arm brushed against the side of the booth where Law stayed out of sight.

“I’m sure he’d come running with information if I have you bleeding out.”

“Or you can save your bullet and let me phone him.”

Their hearts beat in silence, tension thick in the suddenly small café. He holstered his gun, but the reassuring click of the safety never did follow. He stepped closer and waited, eyes trained on every movements. Kid caught Law’s gestures from the corner of his eyes, it was in blind trust and good faith, and he took a deep breath and duck.

Law threw out their lunch. The metallic, thermal box struck the man in his arm, but not with enough force to knock the gun away. In the same space of time, Kid swept his legs underneath the man. A missed shot, and Law took his chance, plunging a dessert knife through the back of his hand and into the wooden floor. It bent at the impact, lodged itself between bones and wood.

He scooped up the gun and squeezed himself into the booth with Kid, taking cover from the bullets coming at them.

The commotion had the few civilians outside screaming and running. It wouldn’t take long before the police arrive, they’re bad news for both sides. As much as Law believed in his ability to lie and the fabrication of their identities, it would only last so long if pried apart bit by bit, in the government’s hands.

The booth wouldn’t last much longer. Law tapped at Kid, pointed at the single, metal bar holding up the table. Kid gripped the edge of the table, and Law took his shot at the leg.

It deafened the both of them. And that meant that their opponents probably didn’t have it any better with their countless of shots. Kid flung the table out, it was a lot heavier, and thicker, than ones not screwed in place. There were crashes, shouts and wild shots. Kid grabbed Law’s arm and hauled them halfway across the room, moving behind the fallen tables and chairs.

They turned towards the backdoor, and destroyed the lock. Their legs brought them down the alley as fast and silently as they possibly could. Beyond the ringing in their ears, their own pants and the hard thumps of their hearts, shouts and a few bullets echoed in the narrow street between buildings.

The shouts eventually died out. They pressed themselves against the wall, catching their breaths and cracking up a way to escape.

“How long till the cops?” Law whispered between breaths.

“How would I know?”

“You haven’t timed?” He asked through gritted teeth and shot Kid a look.

“Why the fuck would I!”

“Work habit?”

“That’s your habit! I’m a florist,” Kid snuck a peek around the corner, and turned back to Law, “and fuck, you’re a vet, it’s not supposed to be either of our fucking work habit.”

Law clicked his tongue, his hands clutched tight onto the handgun and frowned. Kid motioned him further down the alley, turned a corner and stopped before a door.

“I think they’re on a field trip today.” Kid tried the doorknob, failed, and searched his pockets.

“What, we’re going to hide in a childcare?”

Law caught the sound of several pairs of footsteps in the distant, it wouldn’t take long for the search to reach where they stood.

“That was my plan…”

“Was?”

“Was.” Kid said with a grin, he grabbed Law’s hand and pointed the gun at the lock, “You better do your thing.” And pulled the trigger.

Law muttered a curse and took off down the road. Kid, on the other hand, opened the door and took his time to look around. Small stools and tables arranged nearly next to each other, baskets of toys filled a corner of the room, he looked like a giant about to wreak havoc. He leaned against the wall, facing the entrance, ready to greet his new friends.

“Where’s Law?”

“Take a guess, there’s only this many place a man can hide.”

3 guns pointed at him, all of them with a clear shot through his head, and he laughed. One of them were gestured to search the room, the other 2 continued their aim for his head.

“What happened to the other one of you?” Kid cocked his head to the side. All he received in return were glares.

“He tripped? Chickened out? Got caught?” He continued his conversation, albeit one-sidedly, and grinned, “ah, dislodging the knife, right?”

Now, Kid wasn’t an expert on body language, he barely even bothered with those. Those tiny details were Law’s games, he just wanted some simple, straightforward thrill. But the audible gulps and adjustments on the gun were dead giveaways even Kid knew to pick up.

“Are you guys new? The standards really dropped huh.”

Kid moved away from the door, the men immediately adjusted their hold. Less than a fraction of a second Kid could be dead, lying in his own pool of blood, adrenaline coursed through his veins.

“Times like these, you really wanna put someone at the door.”

In said fraction of a second, a bullet shot past Kid’s frame and hit the wall behind. Another body joined the ground the first one on the ground with a second bullet, but not before a panicked misfire got Kid on the side of his right thigh. The both of them crouched low on the ground, their last assailant on the opposite side of the room, behind the cover of the teacher’s desk.

Sirens blared. They were running out of time. Kid, who had taken hold of the fallen guns, pointed one of them in the direction of the desk, while Law slipped the scarf from his neck and wrapped it arounds Kid’s thigh. They gave each a look, and Law pulled Kid up.

Neither of them liked leaving the job undone, but again, neither of them had much of a choice. Law shoved his gun into his coat, grabbed the shoes he left outside for a silent entrance, and made hobbled their way further down the alleys. The sirens stopped halfway through their stumbles, that had only meant the cops were on their feet, narrow streets wouldn’t do them much help anymore. The path Law led them down, soon began to smell of garbage. Couple of trucks and vans parked their way along the unloading bay.

“You gonna throw me into a garbage truck?”

“Don’t tempt me.”

Law shot Kid a glare and adjusted his hold on Kid’s waist. Just a vehicle, any vehicle. Helping Kid stand on his own, Law put back his shoes, and wiped the blood off his hands onto the inside of his coat. He walked towards a middle age man by a van.

There was a brief conversation between the both of them, and it was gone the moment he turned his back to Law. Law kicked at the back of his knee and brought his head up, his arm looped around his neck and clasped his hand over the man’s mouth. He counted 6 seconds of choke before the man went limp in his arms. Law pushed the side door open, threw the man in and took his keys.

No one saw, much less heard the spectacle hidden by the van, and engines.

Law slipped into the driver seat, and drove out the bay. Kid already managed his limping body out to the side of a building. The passenger door opened and Kid heaved himself into the seat, the adrenaline from the fight long gone, and the wound making his life harder than before.

“Will you hurry?”

“I’m fucking shot.”

He smirked and rolled his eyes, instructing Kid to apply pressure onto his wound as he drove back to their apartment. Surveillance cameras and eyewitness reports wouldn’t lead them here this quickly. Law took the stairs, two at a time, and hurried to pack their necessities. Bags in hand, Law turned the gas on and snuffed out the flames.

Back at their van, Law took the credentials of the man and left him by the building. He began to drive again, working out their next step, the one after the next, and the one after that, along with all the alternatives they could choose, the what-ifs and just-in-case. Kid’s laugh between groans caught his attention.

“I will kill you myself someday.”

He grinned and said, “I missed this.”

“What? Being threatened, shot, in pain, or escaping?”

“Ah… All, maybe?”

“You’re an idiot.”

Was he bleeding out, was he losing too much blood, Kid wondered briefly if that caused his light-headed state of being, then cast those thoughts off and laughed. Each breath took an edge off the pain; he slumped into the seat and turned to face Law’s smile, “your very own.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving my work a chance! All kudos and comments are extremely appreciated /throws hearts


End file.
